The Imprinter
by the never ending dream
Summary: Rosalie finds Seth sick and they admit their feelings 4 each other. Wolf boys can make vampires girls have babies, but they are half.  They will have to tell the pack and Cullens too about them and their daughter.
1. Seth Sickness

**The Imprinter**

**Chapter 1: Seth Sickness**

**Rosalie POV**

I found Seth on the ground laying he looked sick.

"Rosalie." He coughed out. I bent down beside him. "I am so glad~cough~your here." He choked out.

"Whats wrong?" I wispered.

"I'm siiiickkkk." He cough out. "I wanted to see yyyou befffore I dieddd."

"Why me?" I asked.

"I alllways lovedd youuu." He was coughing out. I always loved him too.

"Here lets get you up." I said picking him up and taking him to the Cullen's cabin. I layed him on the bed, covered him up, and turned on the heater. He was FREEZEN!

"Whyyy are you doing this?" He was still coughing when he talked.

"I always loved you, but I didn't think you imprinted on me." I said.

"I did imprint on you." Seth manage to say without coughing.

"Oh Seth, I know your 14, but I don't care." I replyed him.

"Oh Rosie." Seth said with no coughing. I got on the bed and curled up to him. "wwwwill yyyou do mmme a favorrr." Coughing.

"Anything for you, my little imprinter." I replyed.

"Wwwwill you turn me in a vvvampirrre. I will nnnnever have tttto suffer aaagain." Seth said.

"Are you sure." I asked.

"Yyyyes!" He replyed. I leaned down and kissed his lips and leaned down farther and bit his neck.

He was laying down for 2 days indoring the pain. When he was vampire he was even more perfect. From his hair to his flare. From his eyes to his tighs. From his nose to his toes. You get the point.

**Author's Note: Next chapter longer, promise!**


	2. My Punk Rock Princess

**The Imprinter**

**Chapter 2: My Punk Rock Princess**

**Rosalie's POV**

**Five Years Later**

I got married to Seth and had kid. I had to cover every day to come see my family. Sasha Jade Clearwater is for and today is her first day of pre school. I told the the Cullen part of the family I went to a Three Week hunting trip. I didn't think about it when Edward is around. Alice can't see the futuer when wolves are in vovled. He is still half wolf. Sasha Jade is half wolf and half vampire. She knows not to tell.

"It's time for all halfies to get ready for pre-school." I said in our new house it wasn't that supid old cabin.

"But I hate dresses and bows." Sasha Jade replyed.

"Ok what do you want to where?" i asked. She ran to her and...

**Sasha Jade's POV**

I got out my combat boots and a short black and red scottish plad. I did my hair up. I use fake black dye for the bottom. Then I used my real blonde hair in the middle. Then for the top it went out like a rocker chick and it had fake black dye and some of my breath taking blonde hair. I had red fish net like leggings on. The dress was puffy on the bottom and it had straps. It had black and pladed arm pull-up sleeves. I put big thick heavy black make-up on.

Next I walked out where mom and dad had the video camera filming me.

"What are you wearing?" Mom asked.

"Abby Dawn. So can I wear it, please?" I replyed

"Seth you take this one." Mom said.

"I'll take next one." He replyed. Where me and daddy are both part wolf we can talk to each other in our head. So we hear each other thoughts. I didn't even have to hear him to know what he was thinking. _**I don't like her in that teenage outfit. GO CHANGE NOW missy. I'll let Rosie take this one so I don't make here mad. Next thing we know she'll have a tattoo by first grade.**_

**Seth's POV**

Rosie took Sasha Jade to school in her punk rock look. We couldn't make her mad. Rosie drove her in a Italian sports car. I can't stand she will have a boyfriend as soon as she walks in. What if she gets mad and turn into a wolf and suck the teacher's blood.

The day dragged on then Rosalie had to leave again and brought Sasha Jade home.

**Author's Note: Longer, I think! Hope you like it I'm going to make stories of Sasha Jade from Preschool-high school-college-job- and her family.**


End file.
